A New Day On a New Planet
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Marcus/Hermione.. Sequel to "Happenstance". It wasn't her fault. It would take some getting used to. For twenty two years, she had been known as Hermione Granger. She had to practice signing things now as Hermione Flint. She liked the sound of that.
1. A Wedding

**A New Day on a New Planet** by Lemonstar

..Marcus/Hermione.. Sequel to _"Happenstance"_. It wasn't her fault. It would take some getting used to. For twenty two years, she had been known as Hermione Granger. She had to practice signing things now as Hermione Flint. She liked the sound of that.

..XX..

* * *

Chapter One – A Wedding

"**A**re you nervous, mate?" Adrian Pucey asked his best friend as he stood next to him underneath the weeping willow tree in the backyard.

Marcus Flint glanced at him before back up towards the house, waiting for her to arrive. The ceremony was supposed to start in a few minutes and all of the guests were sitting in their seats, talking and laughing with one another, also waiting for Hermione Granger to appear. He wanted to loosen the black tie from around his neck – having always hated to wear ties – but he refrained, knowing that she would scold him if he did.

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining and a soft, slightly cool breeze blowing. The roses in the garden were in full bloom, bursts of brilliant red surrounding them. The tables for the reception immediately to follow the ceremony were already set up, beautiful perfect bouquets of flowers in the center of each one and the breeze rustling the white tablecloths gently. Hermione had chosen green and white as the wedding colors and everything looked crisp and clean – like a fresh spring day.

Marcus hadn't been surprised when some of the guests had come up to him before the ceremony could begin to tell him how beautiful the backyard of Ron and Luna's cottage looked. Everything Hermione did looked beautiful and she had planned her wedding day to perfection. Marcus had tried to help but Hermione was meticulous in her planning and didn't want him anywhere near the wedding until the day of the event and his only duty then was to simply show up on time.

"Because, you know, it's perfectly fine to be nervous," Adrian continued rambling. "I mean, what bloke wouldn't be nervous on his wedding day? I mean, not that you should be nervous about marrying Hermione because she's great." He laughed slightly. "Who would have ever thought that? But yeah, mate. You got yourself a good one. So you shouldn't be nervous about who you're marrying. Just… nervous about being with one person the rest of your life. Until death. That's a bit nerve-wracking, isn't it?"

Marcus looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Ade, are you nervous?"

Adrian straightened his shoulders. "A bit," he admitted and Marcus smirked, shaking his head slightly. "I mean, I stayed up all night and worked on my best man speech. Blaise and Draco helped me-"

"Was there fire whiskey involved?" Marcus asked, his eyes trailing back towards the house, willing the back door to open and for Hermione to appear. He was ready to marry her. Right now. She was torturing him, making him wait like this, and she knew it, too.

"Oh, plenty of that," Adrian laughed, nodding his head, and then grew somber. "But, besides that, I really worked hard on this speech, mate. And with Luna as the maid-of-honor, she'll probably be talking about flying unicorns or some nonsense like that so my speech is already better than hers." He paused. "You're only getting married once and this will probably be my only shot at being a best man."

"You'll do great, Adrian," Marcus said, only listening to his best friend with one ear.

What was taking her so long? How bloody long did it take to put on her white dress and walk down the aisle?

He almost started laughing. He never would have imagined himself there and none of their friends had probably ever either. Just a few months ago, the very mention of the word 'marriage' made his skin literally crawl. He had shagged random witches and left the next morning before they could get the wrong idea in their head. Marcus Flint hadn't been looking for a relationship. He was looking for a good time.

Of course, that plan had fallen completely through when he had rescued Hermione Granger from her hiding spot in the loo at Harry and Pansy's wedding. She had been hiding from a rather drunk Adrian, who was determined to pounce on her, and Marcus supposed that he would have to thank Ade one of these days for being himself. If he hadn't started chasing and pursuing Hermione like he tended to do with seemingly every member of the female gender, she never would have hidden and Marcus never would have found her.

Hermione Granger was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Everyone knew that, Marcus especially. Look at what she had done to him. She had actually made him eager about getting married. Because he loved her.

"I kept in the part of our wild night in Tuscany with those two… well, I guess they were prostitutes though I don't ever remember paying," Adrian laughed and Marcus snapped his head so fast to look at Adrian, both men were certain that he had just broken his neck.

"I'll kill you," he said lowly and Adrian burst out laughing, earning the attention of several of the guests, looking their way. "I'm serious, Adrian. I will kill you – even if that means ruining Hermione's perfect wedding day because her husband was hauled off for murdering the best man."

"Oh, I'm sure it happens at a lot of weddings actually," Adrian grinned with a shrug.

"Adrian-"

The sound of the string orchestra Hermione had hired beginning to play cut him off and Marcus' eyes flew towards the house. The back door had opened and Luna stepped out, her dress a simple dress of green and white, a bouquet of red roses from her garden in her hand and her wispy blonde hair pulled back into an elegantly styled ponytail. Ron Weasley grinned as he saw his wife from his chair in the front row and since he was one of the tallest of the guests, Luna spotted him immediately and gave him a quick wink as she made her way down the aisle towards Marcus, Adrian and the vicar were standing near the trunk of the tree.

And then, there she was.

Her arm was slipped through her father's as they began walking down the aisle and Hermione laughed softly at something Ned had whispered to her. She looked absolutely stunning and Marcus couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was worn down, as was his preference, and she had forgone wearing a veil that day as well, not wanting to hide her face from his. Her dress was simple and elegant like he had known it would be: white and strapless with a green satin ribbon sash under her bodice, giving the dress an empire waist.

Hermione smiled at him as she and her father drew nearer and he smiled in return, an actual smile and one that was only ever reserved for her.

Hermione handed Luna her own bouquet of roses and Marcus and Ned shook hands before Ned handed Hermione's hand over for Marcus to take. The couple stood in front of the vicar, staring at one another, holding each other's hands. Hermione smiled at him, she was almost laughing.

"I'm surprised you wore a suit," she told him softly and he smirked.

"I didn't know that I had the option of not wearing a suit," he told her and she laughed slightly, her face so bright, she was nearly glowing with happiness. Marcus couldn't believe that she looked so happy just to be marrying… him.

The vicar began the ceremony, plodding through the usual steps of marrying the couple but both Hermione and Marcus barely heard the man as he spoke. They stared at one another and Hermione smiled at him as she felt his thumbs brush back and forth across her knuckles. He felt her trembling slightly and he tightened his grip, staring at her, wondering if this was really happening.

Most of the guests were thinking the exact same thing no matter how happy they were for the couple. A Gryffindor lioness and a Slytherin snake marrying one another – not that that was such an uncommon occurrence nowadays. Draco and Ginny were together, expecting their first child, and Harry Potter and married Pansy Parkinson. The houses that divided them while they were all in school no longer mattered, especially with the past war and everyone joining together to defeat Voldemort. The prejudices and fights between the two houses were trivial things compared to that.

Still, the union between Marcus Flint and Hermione Granger seemed like such an odd one. They were complete opposites in every single aspect of life and yet, for them, it all seemed to work perfectly for them. She made him smile and he was the only one that was capable of getting her to relax when she was stressing herself out. Not even Ron or Harry were able to accomplish such a seemingly impossible task.

"I, Marcus Michael Flint, take thee, Hermione Jane Granger to be my wife, in good times and in bad. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Even with your piles of books that I constantly stub my toes on and your inability to cook anything."

He paused and then lowered his voice so no one except Hermione could hear his words. Even on his own wedding day, he refused to turn into some sort of sap, and besides, in his opinion, no one needed to hear his vows except for Hermione anyway.

"I vow to always love you. No matter how I act or what I sometimes say to you, I will always love you more than anything or anyone," Marcus whispered to her and Hermione smiled, her eyes glassing over with tears.

She took a shaky breath. "I, Hermione Jane Granger, take thee, Marcus Michael Flint to be my husband, in good times and in bad. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Even with your obsession with Quidditch and your incapability of putting any of your clothes in the hamper and also, even with Adrian Pucey as your best friend."

"Hey!" Adrian exclaimed and a soft ripple of laughter spread throughout the guests.

Hermione also lowered her voice, squeezing Marcus' hands. "I am always going to love you, Marcus. No matter what."

They each slipped the wedding ring on one another's left third finger and then looked at the vicar expectedly, both beginning to shake with anticipation.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said then smiled at Marcus. "You may now kiss the bride. And ladies and gentlemen, may I be the first to present Mr. And Mrs. Marcus Flint."

Hermione smiled so brightly at Marcus, he smiled in return before slipping his arms around her waist and hauling her body against his, her arms instantly circling around his neck. Neither heard the sound of applause as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Marcus kept it tasteful, remembering Hermione's nearly hour-long lecture she had given him two nights earlier about how they mustn't grope one another in front of their guests and that there would be plenty of time for groping in a more private, secluded place later.

"At your wedding, I thought I had seen everything," Ron informed Harry as they watched their best friend kiss her new husband. "I changed my mind. Now, I've seen it all. I'm twenty-two years old and there are absolutely no more surprises for me."

Harry laughed, slipping his arm around Pansy's shoulders, and looked at his best friend. "Hermione Flint isn't as shocking as Ginny about to give birth to a Malfoy."

"Please, Harry. I still try not to think about it," Ron said. "As far as I'm concerned, it was immaculate conception in that case. Ginny is still very much a virgin."

Harry laughed again, shaking his head slightly and then looked at Hermione and Marcus as their lips finally separated and they looked at one another, smiling, almost laughing before turning and beginning to head up the aisle with Luna and Adrian walking behind them. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen Hermione happier – before she began her relationship with Marcus anyway.

He had always considered Hermione to be a sister to him. He was extremely protective of her and in his opinion, no man would ever be good enough for his beautiful and frightfully intelligent best friend. She had been loyal to him from the first moment they became friends and that had never wavered. Hermione would do anything for him and Harry hoped that she realized that it was a two-way street in regards to the gesture. No favor Hermione Granger, now Flint, could ask of him would be too large.

When she had told both Harry and Ron about her relationship with Marcus Flint, Harry had been shocked to say the least. Marcus Flint didn't exactly seem like the type of man Hermione would fall for. Though the war and fighting Voldemort had given Harry friends he never thought he would have – Marcus being one of them – he still couldn't quite grasp the fact that Hermione was with him. He was a rather… gruff bloke put simply enough. Hermione was so warm and caring and open and Marcus Flint was not.

Still, Harry looked at the newlyweds, whispering to one another about something and laughing over it, and he knew that Hermione had never been happier then she was right in that moment, with Marcus. And because Hermione was happy, Harry was too. He was just glad that the ceremony that day hadn't been for Hermione and someone like Viktor Krum. That would have been unbearable to watch and he knew both he and Ron would have objected when the vicar had asked if anyone had any reason as to why the couple should not wed.

"Let's see," Pansy said, her eyes scanning over the guests present as they all sat down at their table for the reception. "Hermione and Marcus met at our wedding so now, I wonder who will meet at theirs. Susan Bones and-"

"The only reason Hermione and Marcus met was because of me," Adrian interrupted. "Everyone seems to forget that."

"No one can ever forget what a randy bastard you are, Ade," Ginny smiled and then looked at Draco as he and Blaise returned, having already made their first trip to the bar area, returning with bottles of fire whiskey and butter beer for everyone.

Sometimes, she really hated being pregnant. She would give anything to join in as Draco and Blaise knocked their heads back, downing a shot of the whiskey.

"And Hermione and Marcus never would have met if you hadn't been drunk at our wedding," Pansy snapped, her arm slipping around Harry's waist before she began looking over the guests, her matchmaking mind beginning to work in overdrive.

Hermione laughed slightly as Marcus tugged at his tie as they walked out onto the dance floor to share their first dance together and to begin the reception.

"Why did you wear a tie?" She asked him, her hand slipping up onto his shoulder as he grabbed hold of her other one and slid his arm around her waist, bringing her body to his. "You hate ties."

"But I hate your wrath more," Marcus joked and she laughed.

Most of the guests present – particularly their former school mates – were still surprised that Hermione could laugh with anything Marcus Flint said. He didn't seem the type of person that would ever utter anything remotely humorous. And yet, Hermione always seemed to laugh the most whenever he whispered something in her ear that only the two of them shared.

"Still, I want you to be comfortable," Hermione smiled at him. "And the fact that you even wore a suit when I wasn't expecting you to just gave you a sufficient amount of points in my good deed book."

He smirked. "I won't be comfortable until we're out of here and I have you in a bed. Or against a wall. Or on a table."

"Any surface will do," she said, not even seeming to be aware that they were dancing and Colin Creevey was taking their pictures for their wedding album.

He smirked again. "I think I just married the perfect woman."

Hermione laughed. "At least you didn't put that in your vows. You vow to always love me because of my sexual appetite."

"That reminds me," Marcus said, glancing over towards where Adrian sat with all of their friends before looking at Hermione. "No matter what Adrian says in his speech, I get to be the one to kill him."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "I had no idea you planned on spending our honeymoon locked away in Azkaban."

"Trust me," Marcus shook his head with a snicker. "They wouldn't lock me away for murdering Adrian Pucey. They would probably commend me or something of the sort for doing the wizarding world a favor."

She laughed again and Marcus stared at her, watching her, still unable to quite gasp the fact this woman had married him – and quite willingly at that.

None of his family had come, not that he had even wasted an invitation towards them. His father had disowned him when Marcus informed him that he was going to be with Hermione. No Flint was going to be any woman who wasn't a pureblood and Michael Flint made sure that Marcus knew that. He was immediately cut from his inheritance and all of the Flint fortune.

Marcus didn't really care though. He didn't need any of that pureblood Slytherin superiority in his life anymore. He was married to Hermione Granger. She and their baby was going to be his family now. What else did he really ever need besides that?

"So, are you finally going to tell me where we're going on the honeymoon?" Hermione asked him with an excited smile on her lips.

He shook his head. "You told me that I got to plan the honeymoon and I didn't have to utter one word to it about you."

"But, we're married now," she said, pressing her body tighter against his. "There should be no secrets between us."

"Nice try," he smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. I promise that you'll like it."

"Honestly, as long as it's you, me and plenty of shagging, I will be extremely happy."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Marcus said, staring down into her eyes and she smiled up at him. "I'll make sure that you are very satisfied."

..XX..

* * *

A/N: Finally, the much discussed sequel to Happenstance has begun and I hope everyone enjoying the first chapter – more of a prologue to Marcus and Hermione's new life more than anything. There will be plenty of romance, drama, and some smut so hopefully, there will be something for everyone. Reviews are very welcome. Thank you.


	2. A Honeymoon

..XX..

Chapter Two – A Honeymoon

**H**ermione laughed softly as Marcus slipped behind her and covered her eyes with his hand. He kissed her ear before guiding her forward carefully, his chest pressed to her back and his other arm holding her hand.

"You do know how daft this is, right?" She asked, her smile unable to fall from her face however no matter how insane his secrecy was.

"Your opinion on the matter is duly noted," Marcus replied dryly though she could hear a hint of a smile in his tone.

"Marcus!" Hermione laughed as he continued guiding her forward. "Where are you taking me?"

He answered her with silence and kissed the base of her throat. She felt a delicious shiver tear down her spine and her body began to hum with anticipation. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She had barely survived their wedding reception and she had never felt so out of control before. The nearly desperate want she had for Marcus Flint was never unwavering and almost uncontrollable. She had just wanted to leap onto him and attack him with kisses while ripping his clothes off. Hermione doubted though that their guests would appreciate seeing such a display so she had managed to control herself.

Now though, having left the reception to embark off on their honeymoon, Hermione didn't know how much longer she could last. They were married now and her want for him was only growing more unbearable to endure. She wanted him all of the time and she wanted their honeymoon to begin right that instant. No more waiting.

As if feeling the fire spreading throughout her body just from his pressed to hers, Marcus kissed her throat again. "Almost there, 'Mione. Patience, wife."

Another shiver shot down throughout her body and Marcus could actually feel her tremble slightly in his arms. He tightened his hold on her but that did absolutely nothing to calm her down.

"I love how that sounds," she said softly.

He knew exactly what she was talking about and he squeezed his arm around her while still covering her eyes with his other hand. "Me, too," he agreed in a soft tone and she smiled, her hand resting over his. "We're here."

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed and he laughed, dropping his hand and she blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyesight once again.

She had been so consumed with Marcus that she hadn't even realized that they had been at the coast but now, she heard the loud waves below crash into the rocky cliffs and seagulls fly in the air, cawing out as they swooped down to the water, trying to catch fish with their beaks. A wind was blowing and she was suddenly very grateful that she had scooped her hair into a ponytail before Marcus had apparated both of them after their reception. They stood before a brick cottage – small and cozy looking with a blue front door and a large pear tree in the front yard.

Hermione turned her head, looking at their other surroundings. The cottage was located in the countryside and it seemed as if they were the only people for miles – exactly what she had wanted for their honeymoon. She hadn't wanted to go to some big, fancy resort and stay in a random high-rise hotel. She hadn't wanted to go to the normal places couples seemed to go on for their honeymoons. Though she knew she would have enjoyed herself if Marcus had decided on Mexico or the Caribbean, Hermione knew that it wouldn't have been what she truly wanted.

This was exactly how she imagined spending the next week with her new husband.

She spun around to face him and instantly latched on to Marcus, her need and desire taking her over. She reached up, locked her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers, pushing her tongue between his lips, molding her body to his as she kissed him hard and deep, tasting him, trying to crawl into his mouth.

Marcus immediately responded, his own arms wrapping around her waist and his mouth meeting her kisses eagerly and just as hungry. The wind whipped around them and a few raindrops began falling from the overcast sky above yet they remained outside, kissing one another and unable to pull away and stop to go inside.

"We can do it right here, you know," Marcus said, out of breath as their lips momentarily separated so they could both breathe in gulps of air. "There's no one around for miles and no one would see."

Hermione looked up at him, seriously considering it for a moment. "We _could_ do it out here in the cold rain. But then we would spend the rest of our honeymoon with pneumonia… unable to do much of anything else."

A smirk spread across Marcus' lips. "That would be a shame."

"A very big shame," she managed to agree with solemnity before breaking into soft laughter and pushing herself up on her toes, she kissed him again.

She wondered if she would always feel as happy as she did in this moment. She knew that marriage wasn't easy. It took work and she and Marcus would definitely butt heads. They were so different that arguing over matters would be inevitable. Marcus wasn't a person prone to talking and Hermione supposed she did too much of it. She always wanted to talk about thoughts and feelings and Marcus would rather bury his head like an ostrich and keep everything inside of himself rather than discuss anything. Sometimes, engaging him in conversation was like pulling teeth.

But she loved him like mad. She had never been in love before she met Marcus Flint and now, she couldn't remember what her life had been like without him in it. She hadn't realized how incomplete she felt. She had gone about her life, truly believing that she was happy and had everything she would ever need. But then she met him and she realized just how much of herself was missing. She didn't feel whole without him and she would never be able to go back to a life where Marcus wasn't with her.

Hermione broke out into laughter as Marcus bent down and scooped her up into his arms, one beneath her knees, the other around her back. He carried her easily up the path to the front door and Hermione reached out, twisting the doorknob in her hand. It opened and they went inside, Marcus carrying Hermione over the threshold.

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him lightly on the lips as he closed the door behind them with his foot.

"The Romans would carry the bride over the threshold so that she did not trip on her way into her new home. The bride tripping was considered bad luck and could lead to a poor marriage and they also believed demons waited by the doorway to trip the bride so the new husband would carry his bride in to protect her from them," she explained making Marcus smile.

"You know everything," he joked, making sure the door was locked securely. He and Hermione would be there for a week's honeymoon and he refused to allow any interruptions whatsoever.

When he turned once again to look at her, he saw that Hermione was already stripping herself of her clothes, undressing as she looked around at their home for the next seven days. Marcus had been given the tour by the owner a month earlier when he had decided to take his new bride to Ireland for their honeymoon and as he walked through the rooms, the owner droning on and on about the cottage's features, he couldn't help but envision taking Hermione in every single one of those rooms in several different positions.

Hermione Flint, formerly Granger, drove him absolutely mad with his constant want for her. He always craved her, almost to the point of it being a problem. Sometimes, while at work, he would stupidly start to daydream about her and then there was nothing for him to do except apparate to the other side of the Ministry building where her office was located and hope that she would be willing to help relieve him.

Those who knew her would probably be shocked to learn that prim and proper Hermione, always a stickler for the rules, had shagged Marcus in her office no less than a dozen different times. Thank god for silencing charms. She always told him that he brought out an entirely different side to her that she hadn't even realized existed before she met him.

"Do you like it?" Marcus asked, slightly unsure. She had planned their entire wedding to perfection. He hoped he hadn't messed up their honeymoon.

Hermione stopped looking around and slowly spun to face him again, not at all self-conscious with her completely naked body, her clothes laying at her feet. She was smiling at him. "It's perfect, Marcus," she said softly, going to him.

Her hands slid onto his chest and she stood up on her tip toes so her eyes were more even with his. They stared at one another for a long moment before she broke into another faint smile.

"I do have one request though," she said, her voice still soft.

"Anything," he instantly agreed, her eyes slowly hypnotizing him.

"Our first time as husband and wife, I want to be in the bed. After that, you can ravage me wherever you want."

No sooner had the words left her mouth that Marcus had scooped her up into his arms again, making her laugh as he strode purposefully towards the staircase that would lead them up to the second floor and to the cottage's only bedroom.

"I feel strange," she said and he looked at her, frowning. She shook her head slightly, smiling. "Being completely naked while you are still fully dressed."

He smirked. "I won't be like this for long."

He captured her lips with his, kissing her long and hard, not looking to see where he was walking and yet, he somehow managed to get them to the bedroom unscathed. He gently dropped her onto the bed, her body bouncing slightly a few times on the soft mattress, and then he began to undress himself.

He didn't want to appear too eager though he admitted to himself that he was a randy bastard who couldn't wait to get inside of her. He wanted them to take their time though. They had seven days there and this would be the first time making love as a married couple. There would be plenty of times for hard and fast.

Hermione watched him as he tugged off his tee-shirt and then began unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Before they had left the reception at Ron and Luna's house, they had changed out of their wedding clothes and into more comfortable traveling attire, Marcus being extremely excited to change out of his suit. She now watched him, biting back a smile, as he tried to take his time divulging himself of these clothes. He didn't want to show her just how excited he was to begin.

She slowly laid down on her back in the center of the bed and lifted her left hand, staring at her engagement and wedding rings on her third finger, a faint smile across her lips. A part of her still couldn't believe that she was married. When she was a young girl, she had never really imagined herself getting married like her friends had eventually pictured for themselves. After the war with Voldemort, and being so close to death many times, she supposed she had warmed to the idea. She wanted to share her life with someone. She wanted to love and be loved. She just didn't know who she could willingly give herself to.

She twisted her head and looked up at Marcus. He was watching her as he lowered his boxer shorts past his hips and down his legs. His erection was already long and hard like iron, ready to go. But he didn't move towards her. He remained standing at the side of the bed, watching her as she looked at him.

"I love you more than anything," she whispered to him and she watched as a slight smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. "I was just thinking how perfect you are for me. I don't know what I did before you."

Now completely naked, Marcus slowly pulled himself onto the bed, crawling on top of her. Hermione instantly slid her hands onto his back and he carefully laid down, making sure he distributed his weight so he didn't crush her beneath his larger, harder frame. Hermione was so small and petite compared to him though he knew she loved how it felt to have his weight on top of her.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," he told her, his eyes staring into hers intently. "You're mine, Hermione. Only mine."

No sooner had the words left his mouth that he brought his hips back and thrust inside of her, watching as her mouth fell open in a gasp and her fingers dug into his back as her body accepted him, squeezing around him like a tight, hot, wet glove. It felt perfect. It felt like heaven and Marcus paused, simply allowing himself to feel her and for her to feel him pulse inside of her. Her tight walls gripped him as she moaned softly in pleasure then licked her bottom lip. Every time Marcus entered her, it felt as if it was the first time, as if her body would never get used to that first thrust of his intrusion into her body.

"Deeper," she groaned, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. "Please, Marcus."

He gently pulled back then thrust into her again, now completely inside of her, buried deeply. Hermione groaned again, louder this time. She never felt anything so good in her life except when she and Marcus were making love. He made her entire being tingle and she wanted their intimate connection to never end. Even after some of their all-night marathons, her body aching and exhausted, she still wanted him. It seemed to never be completely satisfied.

Marcus lifted his hips again and drove back inside her. Again and again. Over and over. She felt wonderful – the best he had ever had and would ever have. Soft, tight, and wet around his pulsing shaft. He watched her face as he began to possess her, slowly at first, riding her body gently, listening to the increasing volume of her cries of pleasure as he met her need. He loved watching Hermione as he took her.

Hermione had been a virgin when they first got together and he had been the only man she had ever been with. He took great pride in that fact, knowing that no other man had ever seen Hermione like this – completely taken over with passion and lust. Her body deliciously tight – the kind of body that men wanked themselves over, her mouth open and crying out his name. His name was the only one to pass her lips while deep in the throes of his cock sliding in and out of her welcoming wet heat.

He was in complete ecstasy as he slid in and out of his wife, drinking in her every cry, every gasp, every whispered curse and blessing that passed her lips as he slid his length and girth in and out of her. She was a beautiful, passionate young woman, and she was completely and wholly his. She belonged to him. They were married forever now. No one would ever have her except for him.

Hermione looked up her husband, a faint smile forming across her mouth. Though she would never tell him such a thing, while they made love, she always thought that he was the most beautiful, desirable and passionate man in the world as he buried himself between her thighs again and again. She was the only woman to see Marcus Flint like this. She was the only woman he had been with who he had loved and her heart swelled at that fact.

When he was buried within her, she always knew that it wasn't just a shag. Even when they were quick or they were experimenting with something new, Hermione knew that it was never just sex.

Marcus was always making love to her. Even if he didn't say those three little words often, Hermione knew. She could see it in the way he looked at her and feel it in the way he touched her. He worshipped her and would do anything for her. Hermione never doubted their love and connection shared between them. She never doubted just what she meant to him.

He shifted his hips, entering her tenderly at differing angles and she cried out his name like a mantra, her hands pressing against his back harder with every penetration of her body. She was lost beneath his gaze, his stroke, his flexing body. Marcus slowed his strokes down and Hermione arched against him, trying to make him increase his speed once again. She hated when he insisted on torturing her.

He lowered himself completely on top of her, kissing her deeply, stroking into her body slowly and fully, making her feel his entire long and thick length. Hermione moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting her hips to meet him. He took it slow and easy, tasting her and taking her leisurely, savoring her and this moment.

He wanted this to last forever.

He slipped a hand beneath her head, his fingers tangling in her long brown curls, and he kissed her again, fully on the mouth, his tongue twisting with hers, both fighting for dominance of the other. The bed in the cottage was old and the wood began to creak back and forth as their lovemaking continued. Both of them were sweating and the air in the room was cold. The fire between them was too intense however for them to even think about feeling chilled.

"Mine," he began chanting softly over and over as he lifted his head and stared intently into her eyes as if he could ever question just who her heart belonged to.

"Yes," she moaned, arching her back, willing him to take her faster. "Only yours."

Neither knew how long it lasted between them before they both exploded with their own orgasms but when they finally collapsed onto the bed, their limbs tangled together and their chests, panting and gasping for air, they both felt utterly exhausted. Marcus laid on top of her, his head on her chest, his breath hot and heavy as he exhaled onto her chest dewed with sweat drops, and Hermione had her arms wrapped around him, her fingers tunneling through his black hair, mussing it up even more, just like she liked it.

"We are going to get such a workout during the next few days," she said, breaking the silence between them and she didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking, quite proud of his performance.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, lifting his head. "I gave the owner some extra galleons to go and stock the kitchen before we arrived."

She smiled at him, her arms slowly sliding from around his neck and her hands grasped his biceps. "Sex _and_ food? You are the perfect man for me."

"No," he smirked. "I just give you the two things that humans need to survive."

"Well, maybe that _you_ need to survive," she laughed as he slid off of her and she sat up, tucking strands of hair behind her ears. "Remember that I was fine for twenty-two years without sex."

"But how horrible those years had been for you," he grinned and she laughed again.

He climbed off of the bed and picking up his blue jeans, he pulled his wand out of the back pocket and cast a quick _scourgify _spell over both of them but didn't make a move to have either of them put their clothes on again. He didn't plan on them wearing clothes for the next seven days. He then grabbed both of her hands and she shrieked as he strongly pulled her towards him, stooping down so he could throw her over his shoulder.

"Marcus!" She exclaimed, laughter bubbling out. "I am capable of walking, you know." She yelped as he smacked one of the cheeks of her arse playfully and then kissed it as he turned and left the bedroom, heading downstairs again. "You are such a big oaf."

"You love that about me," he said almost in a smug tone and Hermione couldn't disagree with him since it was partially true.

Once in the kitchen, he sat her down on one of the counters but before he could step away to explore and see what sort of food had been bought for them, Hermione grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her for a kiss, hard and demanding, her teeth nibbling on his bottom lip, his hands squeezing her hips in response. She knew he loved when she did that.

"I absolutely adore you," she informed him in a whisper and he kissed her again, this one much softer and gentler. "And thank you so much for this. This is exactly the kind of honeymoon I wanted."

He sighed as if in relief. "Good. You were driving yourself crazy over the wedding and I didn't want to mess this up."

"You didn't," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair and down his chest, leaning her head forward to kiss him again.

The rain had begun to fall during their lovemaking and it was now pouring down in heavy torrents, pounding down on the roof and tapping methodically against the glass windowpanes. The entire cottage was cold and they would have to start a fire later but Hermione still didn't feel chilled. She never did when she was around Marcus. She watched as he wandered around the kitchen, opening cabinets and the pantry and refrigerator, looking for something he deemed worthy enough to eat.

Everything right then in her life was absolutely perfect. And she now had the rest of her life to look forward to with Marcus as well. Hermione knew she probably sounded as naïve as a first-year with her first crush, but as long as she and Marcus were together, she whole-heartedly believed that things would be just as they were now.

Perfect.

..XX..

* * *

A/N: Ah. The honeymoon period. But will it last forever? Thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you think.


End file.
